1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress, and more particularly to an inflatable mattress that has a body and a coverlet tightly and flatly mounted detachably on the body without any wrinkles so that the coverlet on the body looks tidy and would not be shifted inadvertently by persons' movement on the inflatable mattress.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable mattresses are used generally in travels and camping because of their compressibility and portability.
However, people lying on the inflatable mattress feel less comfortable than they feel when lying on a traditional bed because of no sufficient soft cushion such as cotton fill put in the inflatable mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,329 disclosed a conventional inflatable mattress with a pillow top. The pillow top is mounted on a top of a mattress body. However, the pillow top has no cushion function so that people lying on the pillow top on the mattress body would still feel more uncomfortable as compared with conventional beds. Furthermore, the conventional inflatable mattress has a second fastener portion attached to the edge weld of the inflatable mattress. The attachment prevents the pillow top to be secured tightly to the surface of the inflatable mattress and would appear to be “loose” across the surface of the inflatable mattress.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an inflatable mattress with a coverlet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.